All but a Game
by canadian-budew
Summary: No one would ever suspect a Hufflepuff to turn against the light; it just wasn't in their character to do so. Matthew Williams would be the first. AmeCan - Harry Potter!Au


**All but a Game**

AmeCan Oneshot - Harry Potter!au

He had told no one of where he was going after receiving but one message of where the designated meeting place was for all who wanted to join the other side. It wasn't the hardest to make it past any teachers as he had long been unnoticed by them, even in class.

Within minutes of leaving his dormitory he was on the outskirts of the school grounds, his cloak the only thing keeping him dry from the rain falling all around him. Finally after an hour of wandering in the dark in the Forbidden Wood, he spotted a faint light in the distance.

Clutching the wrinkled letter, which served as his way of connection to the group, he slowed his pace to a walk as he neared the illuminated area. But before he stepped into the light he was paused, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Of all the houses I never thought a Hufflepuff would show to our little meetup. " Matthew immediately relaxed recognizing the voice, even though the student behind him was shrouded in darkness.

"What gives me away?" Matthew asked, removing his hood, smoothing his hair out before turning around and face the not so mysterious voice. "Miguel."

He was met with a big smile on the other man's face but only had a second to see it before he was engulfed in the others man's arms. "You forgot to take off your house scarf; it was easily visible from under your cloak." He said when he pulled away, the smile still clearly visible despite the dim light.

"Oh." Matthew uttered peering down at his cloak. He was silent for a few moments as they joined the rest of the group before speaking up again. "You were expecting a Slytherin were you not?"

"Or a Ravenclaw, they've been known to turn as well." Lars muttered, obviously talking about himself as his house scarf was barely visible beneath his own cloak.

"Even Gryffindor has brought us a few under special circumstances." Toris said meekly indicating his scarf as well.

"A Hufflepuff coming in his own free will? This is a first especially coming from Matvey." Ivan of Slytherin finally spoke and it was clear he was the head of the group when everyone turned to hear him speak. "But we are not to get off topic as Matvey didn't come here to hear our amazement at his joining. Instead he should be telling us what he can offer to the dark lord."

"I hadn't thought of that." Matthew said looking down at his feet before looking up and speaking again. "But based off your amazement of a Hufflepuff, which some consider the weakest of houses, joining the Dark Lord, it can clearly be seen that most wouldn't see my place among this side easily. I believe I can use this 'innocence' to the Dark Lord's advantage."

Natalya who stood beside Ivan smiled. "I think he will be useful big brother."

Ivan nodded. "I agree, he will be useful for retrieving information." The others nodded in unison. "If we are all in agreement then we should introduce ourselves to the newcomer, as well as how we found the group so there are no secrets between us. I will start, I am Ivan and I founded the group after my peers decided that the dark side would suit me more."

"I am Natalya, Ivan's sister and I joined to help big brother run the group." Natalya spoke next her smile long gone from her face.

"I'm Eduard." Eduard of Ravenclaw said next before gesturing to the two beside him. "This is Toris and Raivis. We joined under….Ivan's guidance." Matthew took a quick glance at Ivan but the tall man only returned his glance with a small smile.

"I'm Miguel." Miguel spoke next. "And I found this group through Ivan as well. He recommended it to me after a little fight I had with a certain Gryffindor."

"And I'm Lars." Lars muttered his voice never rising above just a whisper. "Ivan gave me the choice over a round of drinks."

"You'll receive a letter in the next week so be sure to look out for it." Ivan said still smiling before nodding as he took a few steps back, his face now shrouded in darkness. "See you in class Matvey."

Before Matthew could take another breath he was alone in the clearing, the light far away leaving him in complete darkness, his invitation still in his hand. But he was far from feeling small or alone, despite being in the middle of the forbidden woods.

This group let him feel needed, something he hadn't felt when over at Hogwarts. At the school he was just another student, a Hufflepuff no less, or wasn't needed. He knew walking down this path would lead him to glory, the glory of being a Death Eater.

"What ya got there Matt?" Alfred asked appearing behind Matthew's shoulder causing the other boy to let out a squeak.

"Al-Alfred when did you get here?" Matthew asked as he frantically hide the letter in his robes.

"I really don't know why you always ask that Mattie. It's not like I pop out of nowhere." Alfred said sitting beside Matthew much to the annoyance of Raivis. "Now what did you get in the mail? I wanna have a look!"

A shadow appeared behind the two boys. "Alfred I think it would be best if you stayed in the dark if you knew what was good you."

Alfred tensed at the voice. "Miguel. I didn't know Matthew associated with commies."

"And I didn't know that Matthew's friends were chosen for him." Lars said suddenly catching Alfred off guard.

"Hey Mattie who are these guys?" Alfred asked his voice quivering but later he would deny that his voice was nothing but confident.

"No one you should associate yourself with Alfred." Was all Matthew said before returning to his meal which had been long forgotten. "And the letters contents are nothing your eyes need to see."

"Remember your place Matthew." Miguel reminded the boy. "Ivan would not be happy otherwise."

Alfred sighed and looked down at his non-existent essay. He had hoped that the library wouldn't distract him like his dorm had but it seemed that he couldn't get Matthew out of his mind. He had never had to cope by himself before; Matt had always helped him with his homework.

As cheesy as it sounded Matthew was his inspiration.

"Having a little trouble Alfred?" Arthur's voice interrupted his thoughts snapping him back to reality, the reality where his essay sat undone.

"Artie this essay is impossible." Alfred moaned throwing up his hands in the air dramatically.

"You git I told you not to call me that." Arthur growled.

"Can you do this essay for me Artie?" Alfred asked completely ignoring the other's earlier comment. "I'll bet you already have yours done."

"I may be your brother but in no way am I helping you with your essay. I have my own homework to do." Arthur sat down beside Alfred taking out his own books. He sighed. "Besides doesn't Matthew usually help you with your schoolwork?"

"Yeah he usually does but he never seems to have any time to hang out anymore lately." Alfred pouted still ignoring his blank paper. "And he seems to disappear more often. I never see him outside of classroom or the great hall."

"Alfred if you're so worried about him then why not talk to him about it?" Arthur muttered before returning to his book, now focused on ignoring the other.

Arthur didn't understand. Alfred couldn't just waltz up to Matthew and ask what was wrong. That was not the way to find something else. This is how he justified himself with an invisible cloak covering him as he followed Matthew out of the school grounds and into the forest.

It didn't take long for the light of the school to fade out leaving the two of them in darkness. Thankfully Matthew pulled out a small lantern just bright enough to see a few feet in front of him and letting Alfred see Matthew faintly as well.

It seemed like they were walking for hours before Matthew finally stopped in the middle of what seemed to be a clearing of some sort. Not wanting to be seen Alfred stopped right before the entrance of the clearing but in perfect view of seeing what Matthew was doing.

A few moments of silence passed before Alfred felt a slight wind and before he knew it there were four others standing in the glade of trees as well. Alfred had to bite back a gasp as he recognized several of the others, but Toris was the biggest surprise.

"Matvey did you retrieve the map like asked?" Ivan it seemed of Slytherin asked Matthew.

To Alfred's surprise Matthew nodded. "It was simple, nobody suspected of why I was asking so I got it within a few moments. Of course I promised to give it back though."

"You are one who keeps their promises do you not?" Ivan commented taking the map from Matthew.

Matthew nodded. "Always have."

"We can copy it then in order to keep your innocence façade going." Natalya spoke now and the group nodded. "Eduard can copy then."

"Based on the size it'll only take tonight to complete. I can have it back tomorrow in your hands." Eduard said as Ivan placed it in his shoulder bag.

Matthew nodded. "Is that all you need of me then?"

"At the moment yes but this map will be vital to our takeover." Ivan said before taking a few steps back. "And Matthew do be sure to be careful of your mail next time."

Before Alfred could blink only Matthew stood in the clearing, his light the only now. He watched the boy sigh and begin his journey home, no doubt to do something else sinister or something. "Not on my watch." Alfred whispered as he waited for Matthew to get close to him.

Throwing his cloak beside him and using the cover of darkness as well as the element of surprise Alfred pounced. Matthew crumpled under his weight and let out a squeak. "Who's there?" Matthew asked frantically.

His lantern was thrown not to far from Alfred and using the opportunity he snatched it up and quickly extinguished the light so they were both left in the dark. He smiled, he had Matthew now.

"Who's there?" Matthew asked once again a bit more frantic now there was no light to see with. "Show yourself!"

Alfred's smile grew but he spoke anyway lighting the lantern again. "What a surprise it is Mattie."

"Alfred!?" Matthew shock was clear now with his face illuminated. "We-were you following me?"

"It's surprising how blissfully ignorant you are." Alfred laughed. "Now Mattie dear why don't you tell me what exactly you're doing."

"That's none of your business!" Matthew said snatching the lantern.

"None of my business?" Alfred growled. "You've become so secretive lately, like you're a whole new person! I hate it! I want my Mattie back!"

Matthew chuckled. "Your Mattie? Since when do you own me let alone love me?"

Alfred was silent, but it seemed that someone decided to take advantage of his silence. "Matvey it seems you weren't as secretive as you should have been." Natalya appeared behind the lantern her face still in the shadows.

"Na-Natalya!?" Matthew stuttered.

"Yes Matvey. Big brother may trust you but I did not and I was right not to trust you." A glint of silver could be seen in her hand. "You did not perform well enough and therefore your game is over."

Before either boy could react Natalya had vanished and Matthew was on the forest floor, a puddle slowing growing beneath him.

Alfred took only but a split second to react before he was over a Matthew trying to lift him from the ground. "This is all my fault." He wailed, tears starting to fall.

"Don't cry Alfred." Matthew murmured. "I just wasn't supposed to win." Tears were falling from his face as well.

"But once you die Mattie you won't be in this world anymore. Ho-how am I supposed to live with that?" Alfred asked tears falling faster now. "I don't know you in the real world. I can't live not knowing you."

"I'm sure you'll find me, you always do." Matthew chuckled. "But before I have to….die here I want you to know one more thing."

"Anything Matt!" Alfred said immediately. He would listen for Matt, do anything for Matt.

"I-I-I love you. I mean I did all of this for you so you could progress in the game." Matthew said his voice shaking, making it obvious that he didn't have much time left.

"I love you too Matt!" Alfred hugged the boy. "You inspire me to continue on and to laugh with no care in the world. You are my world Mattie."

Matthew let a sad smile come onto his face. "I'm glad." Was all he said before he relaxed, almost as if he was logging out and slowly dissipated never to return to this world, leaving only his promise for Alfred to cling to.

**This is a gift for mint-chocolategelato on tumblr for her secret santa. Of course I haven't even read the Harry Potter books or seen many of the movies so I used the power of the internet to help me out on this one. Fun fact: I finished this on Christmas day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. **


End file.
